


Yule-tide was warm and merry (All I want for Yule is you)

by alkjira



Series: Fix-it (!) December [18]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>[...] by mid-winter Gandalf and Bilbo had come all the way back, along both edges of the Forest, to the doors of Beorn's house; and there for a while they both stayed. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule-tide was warm and merry (All I want for Yule is you)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh  
> Okay so one update every day has failed since there's not been one yesterday or the day before. And this is a tiny one.  
> But still, there's something!

Beorn's home was not the same in winter as it had been in summer.

Or perhaps it was Bilbo who was not the same.

The contrast between the fields of flowers they had left and the fields of snow that had met Bilbo a few days ago was quite stark, but it would not last.

It would return to what it had once was and the flowers would bloom once again come spring.

But the frost that had made itself at home in his heart... Bilbo was not certain it would ever go away. And he knew he could not turn back to what he'd once been.

For that he would like to curse and thank Gandalf with the same breath.

If the Wizard had never come.

If Bilbo had never gone.

Then he would have missed so much, and lost so little.

If Thorin and Fíli and Kíli had never died.

If.

If, if, if...

"If I had one wish..." Bilbo said and his voice trailed away in the silence of the sleeping house.

Gandalf and Beorn had gone to bed hours ago and Beorn's animals had done the same, except for a brown and red cat that had laid claim to Bilbo's lap and alternated between meowing and pricking his leg with sharp claws if he stopped petting it.

If, if, if...

In the fireplace the fire kept dancing and swirling.

-

Bilbo did not remember falling asleep but he must have, and Gandalf or Beorn must have moved him to his bed because it was there he woke up.

The Hobbit took his time opening his eyes but eventually he sighed and accepted that he was indeed awake.

He might be the only one though, because as Bilbo blinked open sleep-crusted eyes he realised he could hear soft snores in the background. More than one person snoring even.

Strange, it wasn't like Gandalf and Beorn to sleep late. It could perhaps be some of the dogs.

But it wasn't.

-

Not even daring to breathe or blink out of fear that he would do something to change it, Bilbo took in the scene in front of him.

Hazel eyes were open wide in shock, all traces of sleep gone.

He couldn't have looked away even an entire herd of oliphaunts had come marching into Beorn's home.

The three Dwarfs sleeping in front of the fireplace naturally paid him no mind.

Bilbo must have made a sound because the red and brown cat curled up on Kíli's stomach opened one eye to glare at him.

And then Thorin stirred. 

**Author's Note:**

> What I would toooootally love is if someone would like to continue this? I'm sure you see the potential *nod nod*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Plant Your Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157598) by [KaavyaWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaavyaWriting/pseuds/KaavyaWriting)




End file.
